Sophie Elizabeth Foster
__TOC__ Sophie is the 14-year old (as revealed in Neverseen) protagonist of the Keeper of The Lost Cities, Exile, Everblaze, Neverseen, ''and ''Lodestar. ''Her full name is Sophie Elizabeth Foster. Sophie Foster gained her Telepathic abilities at the age of five, when she hit her head. She had woken up in the hospital, suddenly able to hear everyone's thoughts. She later learns that it was triggered by Mr. Forkle, her elvin neighbor. Sophie is also known to have had a severe allergic reaction to limbium, a rare mineral that affects the brain, but the human doctors could not identify what she was allergic to. She skipped six grades, eventually becoming a twelve-year-old high school senior, courtesy of her photographic memory and her other skills. She got accepted to Yale, but her parents did not allow her to go, instead choosing to have her attend San Diego City College, thinking it was a better choice for her. On a field trip to the National History Museum, Sophie met another elf named Fitz who she soon learned was telepathic. Fitz brought her to Eternalia, one of the lost cities. When she discovers she is an elf, Sophie chooses to join the elf community, where she will fit in better, and has the Vackers change her parents' memory. Sophie considers Dex as her best friend. Her other close friends are Keefe, Biana, Fitz, Marella, and Jensi. When she is in the Lost Cities, she is placed in the hands of her guardians, Grady and Edaline Ruewen. During her first few weeks in the lost cities, Sophie had to become accustomed to using her abilities in new ways, using her telekinesis, concentrating for lightleaping, going to a new school with new subjects, Elvin food, and all of the (sometimes strange) Elvin customs. In Exile,'' Sophie finds and is entrusted to the care of an alicorn named Silveny. Sophie grows a lot within the five books, learning how to control her abilities and accept herself with all of her oddities. She makes many friends along the way but never loses her human connection, seeing both the positive and negative sides of human and Elvish communities. Near the beginning of her journey she was afraid that the Black Swan, and the people who made her, were evil and by extension of that, she was evil too. Under the guidance and love of her family, friends, and mentors she chooses her own destiny and makes decisions about what she feels is right despite any consequences she may face. Abilities Telepathy- Sophie is able to hear everyone's thoughts, except Mr. Forkle when he is not "giving off" thoughts. She became a Telepath at age 5, when Mr. Forkle triggered it. She is able to prevent anyone from getting inside her mind, except Mr. Forkle and Fitz. She can project her memories on paper and transmit thoughts to another person's mind, even from very far away. She can also implant memories, as it was shown when she accidentally implanted her memories of the star charts to Fitz. Sophie can also heal broken minds. Infliction- She is able to cause others pain with her negative emotions, though she can also inflict with positive emotions as well. Sophie gets trained by Councillor Bronte, the only other Inflictor, and later she learns that she can also inflict positive emotions such as love, peace, and happiness. She uses inflicting positive emotions to heal broken minds. In Lodestar, Bronte says that Sophie has reached his most advanced level of training. Polyglot- Sophie is a Polyglot. A Polyglot can speak different languages just by hearing them and mimic different accents too. Alden tells her being a polyglot will help her advance in Multispecial studies. She cannot mimic yet, though. Other known Polyglots are Lady Cadence and Lady Gisela. Teleport - Acquired from her alicorn genes. She can teleport with her mind, like her Alicorn, Silveny. She is also able to "blink" like Vanishers with this ability. Besides the two Alicorns, Greyfell and Silveny, she is the only one who can teleport. When teleporting, Sophie has to get enough momentum ( jumping off a cliff . . .) in order to enter the 'black void'. Sophie also can't teleport through anything solid (underground, buildings, or into the sanctuary). Enhancer- Sophie has the ability to enhance or improve someone's energy and special ability by touching them. Her body builds up energy in her fingertips which is then released by physical contact. She also gives a slight boost to anyone standing near her, but it is nowhere near as powerful as the enhancement she provides by touch. This requires her to wear gloves whenever in public, so she doesn't accidentally boost someone's energy when making physical contact. Mr. Forkle tells her that there is no way for her to turn it off at any time, making it a real threat to herself, as any enemy could take advantage of her by touching her fingertips and receiving a strong boost of power to fight her with. Personality and Traits Sophie is first depicted as a lonely and shy girl among high-school seniors. She was an outcast because she was very different and was often called a know-it-all. Her good grades annoyed her peers. Sophie had a hard time accepting the fact that she was an elf, though this did not deter her curiosity. Sophie also has the habit of doubting herself and sometimes needs reassurance to boost her self-confidence, often pulling out loose eyelashes when she is nervous. She usually cries when she's frustrated and needs to express her feelings (most of the time privately in her room). She is also headstrong and brave, wanting to help despite the fact that it was dangerous and she might not be able to do anything. Sophie's most prominent trait is her protectiveness and willingness to help her friends, even if it harms herself. This is shown when she nearly killed herself light-travelling without a nexus and wrapping all of her concentration around Dex, who was unconscious and she went to the Black Swan to have her abilities fixed to heal Alden. Sophie is also very determined; she refused to give up despite the hopelessness of the situation. A prime example would be during her capture in the first book where she did not give up hope when trying to contact Fitz. Physical Appearance Sophie has blond hair flowing past her shoulders and her eyes are brown, with tiny flecks of gold, setting her apart from the other elves, who all have blue eyes. Her eye color might have resulted from the Black Swan tweaking her genes. Many people would describe Sophie as pretty-Della tells Sophie that she will become a heart-breaker when she grows up. Keefe and Fitz also hint to thinking that she is cute or pretty. As of Exile, she has a star-shaped mark on the back of her hand that may scar forever. She once wore two nexuses because of how badly she faded away in Book 1 when she was trying to save Dex. In the human world she often wore dull colors, such as black and grey, to avoid attention. However, in the Elvin world, she has no choice but to wear their colorful robes, and comes to like it. The art on the right is by Shannon Messenger, the author of the series. Relationships *'HUMAN FAMILY (The Fosters)' Sophie seems to have a very strong relationship with her human family. She thought her younger sister was annoying at first, but when the time came for her to depart, forever losing contact with them, she expressed fondness for the young girl. She and her mother share mutual love, her mother having went through twelve hours of labor to bring her into this world which Sophie was grateful for. Sophie and her father got along very well too, and her father had the habit of calling her "Soybean". Sophie loved her cat companion, Marty, and his crackly purr. In Lodestar, she finds Amy (Natalie Freeman) and Amy remembers her. Sophie cried when the time came for her to be separated from them and fell into depression which she eventually recovered from under the tender care of Grady and Edaline. While living at Havenfield, Sophie recieves an unauthorized Spyball along with the new names of her family, Connor, Kate, and Natalie Freeman. She uses the Spyball to watch over them and to provide herself with a bit of comfort from her loss of them. In Lodestar, Sophie thinks her family might be in danger from the Neverseen, so she visits their new home with Keefe, Fitz, and Alden. She realizes that the Neverseen were already there when she smells ash and sees that the whole house is in disarray. It turns out that the Neverseen kidnapped Sophie's human parents, but her sister hid from them and they weren't able to find her. When Sophie turns around and her sister sees her, it triggers her sister's memories about Sophie. *'FITZ (close friend/possible love interest)' Sophie admitted that Fitz was her first actual friend. She and Fitz developed a bond so strong they were capable of transmitting thoughts to one another from a great distance, even from different worlds. Fitz was the elf that found her and showed her the Lost Cities. He was there when Sophie had to drug her family and leave them for permanent, so he knows the pain she went through that day. Sophie now thanks Fitz for everything that day, saying that he introduced her to a new life. Sophie and Fitz are on friendly terms (though Sophie seemed to have hoped for more), Sophie thinking long and hard when she went out shopping for his present and was severely disappointed when Fitz did not get her anything special. It is heavily implied that Sophie has a crush on Fitz since they first met, having eagerly anticipated meeting him the day after they first met. She thought he had beautiful eyes and when she nearly lost hope, when she thought she was about to die, she thought of Fitz first and only him. Fitz mourned and blamed himself, thinking that she'd died and was deeply aggrieved. However, he was the first person to find her after her escape because Sophie telepathically told him where she had leapt; the Four Seasons Tree. Fitz was overjoyed by Sophie's recovery after the light leaping incident but remains worried about her welfare afterwards. Possibly, he might return Sophie's feelings though he's good at hiding them. Throughout Exile, Sophie and Fitz are able to telepathically transmit to each other, because of Sophie's impenetrable mind fracturing. Fitz can get into Sophie's head, and Sophie doesn't exactly enjoy that, worried that he mind find out the secret that she likes him, which she believes would ruin their entire friendship. When Alden's mind breaks, he completely shuns out Sophie, but she nonetheless thinks that he has every right to be mad at her considering that he may have just lost his dad forever. Right before she heals Alden, he takes her outside and privately apologizes to her, and she immediately says that it's okay, and that "she was never really mad at him in the first place". He also feels sad because they can no longer transmit (her mind was fixed) and she agrees with him. She also feels much more confident while healing Alden because of his and Biana's apologies. Over the period of Everblaze, they grow extremely close together, and in Everblaze Mr. Forkle showed Fitz how to get into her mind, so he can now get into her mind using a "key word" that is unknown, as well as Mr. Forkle's "key word". They both enter a Telepathy class with a mentor, Sir Tiergan, which Sophie seems embarrassed about (in a good way). They also practice many trust exercises, which involve plenty of Sophie blushing. In Neverseen, when they join the Black Swan, Mr. Forkle and Granite say that they are going to train Sophie and Fitz as Cognates. Fitz seems extremely excited about the idea, but when Sophie hears that they have to share all ''their secrets with each other, she acts a little nervous. During Cognate training one day, Sophie almost tells Fitz that she likes him, but Keefe interrupts it (making an assumption, it was probably on purpose). Throughout the rest of Neverseen and Lodestar Fitz keeps pestering her to tell him the secret. In Lodestar, he holds Sophie's hand a lot. Before they obtain the knowledge that Keefe is a spy, and after they know Alvar is with the Neverseen, she and Fitz console each other. He also gives her a gift at midterms called Cognate rings, which she appears to like "a little too much". He seems a lot more open to Sophie in the book, and begins to show a lot more affection for her. In her head, Sophie also always thinks about Fitz's "glittering teal eyes", or his smile. When Sophie and Keefe meet up again for the first time, Fitz acts jealous. And, when they were sitting under a tree talking, it ''seems that Fitz is about to kiss her, leaning in pretty close, but Keefe sees them and interrupts. When Keefe says that the Neverseen might've targeted her human family, Fitz goes with Sophie (along with Keefe) to check on them. *'DEX (best friend/possible love interest)' Dex is Sophie's best friend and vice versa. Dex cares deeply about Sophie and he often studied with her for their exams, helping her through thick and thin. He strongly disapproves of Sophie associating herself with Fitz and his family, claiming that they were a bunch of distrustful people. Though Sophie ignored his warning, when she later learned that Biana only became friends with her because her father ordered her to, Dex supported her despite their previous argument. Though never confirmed, his actions proved that he has a crush on Sophie. Though she didn't seem to have any particular romantic feelings for Dex, Sophie cares deeply about him as a friend and was willing to sacrifice her very existence to save his life. Due to her close relationship to Fitz, and Dex seems aware of Sophie's crush on Fitz, he is extremely bitter toward Fitz. However, in the fourth book he apologizes to Fitz for disliking him, and they become friends (sort of). Later on, Dex seems to move on from his possible crush on Sophie, because he must've realized she isn't interested. Instead, he reaches out to Biana, and in the fifth book, there are several moments where they hint at liking each other romantically. *'KEEFE (close friend/possible love interest)' 'Keefe is Sophie's (very close) friend and Fitz's best friend. He first met Sophie when she had to go see Elwin after alchemy and he was skipping class. Keefe and Sophie have been in dentention together numerous times. He is an Empath and can feel Sophie's emotions even when not in contact. Keefe likes to tease Sophie and sometimes is a flirt. At the end of Book 1, Keefe is the one who figured out that Sophie light leapt Dex to the Four Seasons Tree as they were escaping the Neverseen. He is the only other person (besides Sophie) whom Silveny allowed to be close to her, and he calls her Glitterbutt. Instead of calling Sophie by her first name, Keefe frequently calls her Foster. Keefe goes with Sophie to the Black Swan's hideout and is one of the main people Sophie trust with her secrets during Book 2: Exile. He usually plays Base Quest with Sophie, Biana, and Fitz. Sophie and Keefe develop a deeper relationship in Exile, as he played as her escort to the Black Swan base on Silveny, and he admitted to her that he hid behind jokes because that's how he dealt with life because it was easier for him. In Everblaze, Sophie and Keefe go on many mini-missions together, and nearly all the time when she wasn't at school or practicing Telepathy with Fitz, she was with Keefe, deciphering messages from the Black Swan. When Keefe finds out that his mother his part of Neverseen, Sophie is the first to comfort him. In Neverseen, Keefe becomes a mildly darker version of himself, and Sophie helps him deal with the possibility that he lost his mother, even going as far as to let him cry on her. On especially bad nights for Keefe, Sophie convinces him to sleep by his windowsill, as she does the same on her own, deeming them "window slumber parties". Keefe becomes exceedingly darker and is filled with more angst as the book goes on, and Sophie is constantly tailing him to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless. Near the end of the book, Keefe gives Sophie a beaded necklace he had originally made for his mother and leaves her. Sophie follows him only to find that he is planning to join the Neverseen because he believes that his mother had set him up all along to be evil. He explains sadly to Sophie that he was never supposed to be the hero, his mother had ensured that. Keefe steals Kenric's cache by mimicking Sophie's voice, and when he is pressured to brand her (quite literally) as traitor by Fintan, he secretly sends her on her way back home, while he, nonetheless stays behind. Also, in the beginning of Neverseen, whenever Keefe says or does certain things, Sophie's heart switches to "hummingbird mode", and she feels fluttery things in her stomach. Sophie is heartbroken by Keefe's joining the Neverseen, but she knows he would never hurt her, and decides to stay true to her promise to not hate him. In the beginning of Lodestar, Keefe comes to Foxfire and impersonates Magnate Leto in order to talk to Sophie and she learns that he only joined the Neverseen as a double agent and to gather important information that could be used to destroy them. After that, they have Telepathic 'check-ins' several times a day where Keefe fills Sophie in on any information he learns. Throughout the book, Sophie pleads with him several times to leave the Neverseen because it's getting too dangerous, but he refuses because his goal is to steal Fintan's cache and he thinks he's getting close to getting it. He finally leaves the Neverseen towards the end of the book and manages to steal Fintan's cache, along with Kenric's cache. He finds Sophie in Lumenaria after the Peace Summit and he's with her when Mr. Forkle dies. He's also there, along with Fitz, when they go to the Forbidden Cities to check on Sophie's human family. *'BIANA (close friend)' Biana first became friends with her because her father made her, but as she got to know Sophie, Biana became genuine friends with Sophie. Biana has proven herself to be a fierce and loyal friend to Sophie when the she needs it. She always tries to include Sophie in her makeovers, but Sophie hates makeup, and thus avoids them as much as she could, but she lends Sophie clothes occasionally. *'EDALINE (adoptive mother)' Edaline is a sensitive mother when it comes to Sophie being burnt by something, as her first daughter, Jolie, died in a fire. Sophie reminds her of Jolie, as she has said a few times, and that made it a little painful to look at Sophie sometimes. Edaline is a Conjurer. *'GRADY (adoptive father)' Grady is fun and warm and cheery but when Sophie is in trouble, he is cold and stern. But he and Edaline have shown to truly love Sophie as if she was their own daughter too. Grady is a Mesmer. *'ALDEN (guardian)' Alden is Fitz and Biana's father. Sophie always goes to him with problems and concerns and clues on the Black Swan. Alden had received a newspaper article leading him to Sophie. Sophie trusts him and he trusts her. In Exile, Alden asks Sophie to be his guide when he does the memory break on Fintan. Sophie was very upset when Alden's mind was broken.' *'Mr. Forkle (creator/mentor)' Mr. Forkle was Sophie's next-door neighbour in the Forbidden Cities. He was one of the main Elves involved with making Sophie's DNA and triggered her Telepathy when she was five. He trained her mentally at night so she would be an exceptional Telepath. He became quite involved with Sophie's life after she joined the Black Swan (which is under his guidance). He was the closest thing to a father that Sophie had (besides her human father and Grady). {Spoiler} Sadly, in the fifth book Lodestar, Mr. Forkle dies when 4 Neverseen captives break out, and one known as Gethen stabs him. Despite Sophie's protests, he says, "this is my swan song," and tells her to live her own life. The castle in Lumineria is destroyed, almost burying him and Councillor Oralie alive. He had told Oralie to "take care of my moonlark." *'TIERGAN (mentor)' Tiergan is very supportive of Sophie's Telepathy training. Despite his dislike for the Vacker family due to Prentice's mind break, he was the first to pair Sophie and Fitz together for Telepathy training because they worked so well together. Sophie calls on Tiergan when she's in need (like when Alden's mind broke) and trusts him with some of her worries. Tiergan was later revealed to be Granite and a leading member of the Black Swan. *'SANDOR (guard/friend)' Sandor is a strong, stubborn goblin who is charged with taking care of Sophie after she is kidnapped. Though he has a prickly exterior, he has a good heart and really cares about Sophie. He helps Sophie out during her investigations, and does his best to protect her. His voice, according to Sophie, would better suit a bunny rabbit than a goblin bodyguard. In the fifth book Lodestar, he is believed to have a crush on Grizel, which she returns. However, he refuses her advances because he feels like he needs to be the best soldier possible and she hinders that. *'CALLA (friend/supporter)' Calla is a gnome, and a member of the Black Swan. She was a part of the team that designed Sophie. She taught Sophie how to make Starkflower stew. In Neverseen, she willingly becomes a Panakes tree to provide a cure to a plague effecting the gnomes. *'TAM (friend/possible love interest) Sophie and the gang first meet Tam Song and his twin sister Linh in the fourth book, Neverseen. Tam is a shade, meaning he can sense the shadow vapor of others. Tam is rather cynical and protective of Linh. He was exiled from Foxfire to be with his sister after she flooded Atlantis. Tam dislikes being referred to by his surname.' *''' LINH (friend)' *'MARELLA (ex friend)' Marella and Sophie become friends in book 1, but later, when Sophie starts hanging out with the Vackers, Keefe and Dex more, Marella feels left out and starts hanging out with Stina. *'JENSI (friend)' *'VALIN ' Valin is a greasy-haired guy that has a crush on Sophie. * 'ELLA' Ella is Sophie's beloved blue stuffed elephant. Sophie can't sleep at night without her. Books Featured In * 'KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES' Sophie starts out the book in the human world, but a mysterious boy (Fitz) comes, and tell her she is actually an elf. Sophie then must leave her family and life behind and come to Foxfire, a school for elves. And that's where all of her adventures begin....... * [http://lost-cities-keeper.wikia.com/wiki/Book_2:_Exile '''KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES: EXILE'] The first part of the book has Sophie finding an extremely rare Alicorn. Throughout the book they develop a special connection. Silveny, the alicorn, accompanies Sophie and Keefe when they travel to the Black Swan's secret hideout later in the book. In the hideout Sophie is finally fully healed from her mental "malfunction" she got in book 1. * KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES: EVERBLAZE Sophie starts out in the preface of the book dropping a mirror on her bedroom floor while realizing her kidnapper was right in front of her the entire series. Sophie is later seen in chapter one with Keefe, trying to teleport, only to realize that they are trapped in the void because of a "no teleporting" force field around the Sanctuary. Keefe suggests that he and Sophie should go home, hoping to end up in Sophie's adopted home, Havenfield, only to end up in San Diego, Sophie's old human home. Sophie tries to explain to Keefe about "the Mysterious Disappearing Boy" and Mr. Forkle and his garden gnomes when she realizes that the garden gnomes are set up in the pattern of the constellation Cygnus, which is a swan. She digs up the dirt where the last star of the constellation would be and finds a note from the Black Swan saying that she should "Wait for instructions and stick to the plan," telling Keefe that Prentice is the plan and that she had to wait for the Black Swan before she could heal him. Getting back on track, Sophie convinces Keefe that they should leap to his house, Candleshade, where from there they could leap to the Sanctuary. Keefe reluctantly agrees, and they leap to Candleshade. * [[Book 4: Neverseen|'KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES: NEVERSEEN']] * [[Book 5: Lodestar|'KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES: LODESTAR']] Trivia -Her name, Sophie, means 'wisdom'. -She has alicorn genes, which is most likely why she has brown eyes. Category:Characters